


比蒂还是贝蒂

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 尼禄x兔女郎但尼禄x脱衣舞娘(男)但让但丁穿好兔子衣服的维吉尔和父子共同吃吃的非常柴的文。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VND
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

他肯定不是第一次做这种事了。  
尼禄觉得自己需要来杯冰水，但手伸出去只碰得到装饰了青柠角现在还满满当当的整杯莫斯科骡子，年轻人还没蠢到直接全部喝下去把自己烧成覆灭灰烬，虽然他已经快了。  
大码兔女郎问他是要还是不要，那双被黑色薄透丝袜包裹的腿有漂亮又充满力度的弧线，不难想象被紧紧夹住的时候会有多么难以呼吸，又有多么高潮迭起。  
年轻人快把自己的舌头吞下去了，他慌慌张张哆哆嗦嗦，看起来马上就要淌眼泪出去，这可是兔女郎没想到的，于是换了语气，用哄骗孩子般的话语去重新问了遍同样的话。  
刚刚瞧见兔女郎把客人给的小费夹进胸衣之后就强硬地拉手腕将兔子拽上楼梯的青年此时此刻好像消失了，只留下这个涨红脸不知道手该往哪儿放的毛头小子，让他猜猜，说不定年轻人至今都不知道做爱的步骤是什么，甚至连接吻都不会，是个彻头彻尾的雏儿。  
他好心地将自己的腿从那双高跟鞋里脱出来，漆面红色的鞋子歪倒在毛毯上，厚厚的东西吸去了大量的声音，在有脱衣舞表演的成人酒吧里，这样的房间明显就是为了方便做某些事，比如现在这个。  
兔女郎的腿抬起。  
尼禄从来没想过这位兔女郎的腿能伸得那么直，紧绷的小腿到脚踝，骨头突出的地方透出底下肉的颜色，该死，他肯定刮过毛，夹了银丝的袜子闪烁的光泽老是勾引人把手放上去好好摸摸。  
滑腻的，富有生命力的，同名家雕塑般优美的，年轻人头晕目眩，他把手放上去了，兔女郎因为他毛毛躁躁的动作笑起来，带着头上那对耳朵抖，如果那是真的，尼禄就能揉到带了毛的温暖长耳朵，还有下面的发丝，闪光的浅色总让人想起天上银河星辰之海的可爱东西，他刚刚说了可爱这个词吗？是的，是的，尼禄承认，没有比这个更棒的，刚刚兔女郎俯身端上客人的点单，透明玻璃杯摇晃着金色酒液，他的目光就没离开过这里，还有被过紧衣物挤出来的深邃乳沟。  
等等，那个东西需要挤吗？平时掩藏在正常衣物下的胸乳是不是已经足够大了？年轻人有点儿想亲自确认，但这看起来实在太变态了。  
兔女郎吹了声口哨，丝袜的缝合线在刚刚的表演中已经移到脚趾前，他用那只脚去踩尼禄的档，告诉男孩他现在有多硬。  
可怜的从来没见过这阵仗的男孩从喉咙里挤出呻吟，下腹部燃烧的火焰比什么时候都要强烈，那只讨人厌的脚掌狠狠踏踏下去，他感觉到了疼痛，但随之变得更硬顶着带破洞的牛仔裤，他的脑子好像都集中在这个地方，而兔女郎好像对此非常熟练，知道怎么去安抚血气方刚的男孩，好让他不那么快地射出来。  
他说嘘嘘，好孩子，我们还有很多时间。  
套着袜子的脚没办法去拉裤链，这让尼禄受到的折磨增加了，鼓起的裆部，底下深色的内裤一定沾上自己的体液被洇出湿痕，看他带红晕的脸就知道了。  
尼禄用手抓住兔女郎的脚踝，毛毛躁躁修剪的指甲刮破黑丝袜，拉出抽丝扩开的口子，这条长袜不能再穿第二次了，于是兔女郎装腔拿调，说孩子这可得算在你的账上。  
年轻人陷在床里，他本来不想这么丢脸，他刚刚差一点就掌控了主导权，可是没想到兔女郎会突然贴上来，用嘴来拉裤链，接着牙齿咬在内裤松紧带的边缘脱下来，清洗得干干净净还带点粉嫩却可怕的性器拍打在刮了胡子的脸上，但尼禄知道他肯定也没那么用心去收拾，阴茎上传来了点被刺戳到的麻痒，更让人停不下来去蹭。  
兔女郎压住年轻人的腿，那件不合身的紧身衣终于放弃了，把那两点看起来颜色过于鲜艳乳晕还扩得比平常男性更大的乳头给挤出来，这个大小和放松下来能被挤压形状的柔软度让尼禄实在无法评价说是坚硬的胸肌，那只能叫乳房，这没什么，他可是个兔女郎，整个吧里最受欢迎的那种，谁也比不过，更何况他那么迷人，要是你不喜欢他，那么一定是你有毛病。  
再冷淡的人面对他的眼睛和笑容，都会胯下发硬，还有那好像沾满蜜糖的尾音，不过兔女郎不喜欢别人去揪白色绒毛的尾巴，那会让他的声音变成颤抖的喘息和气声，这是尼禄刚刚发现的，年轻人的手没再摸腿，而是托起了丰腴的屁股，被垃圾食品养出来的肉抖着被好好揉捏，到底是屁股手感更好还是胸乳手感更好，尼禄想也许他应该等脑袋不那么晕晕沉沉的时候再判断。  
所以他去拽那根兔尾巴。  
男人从胸腔里挤出声音说尼禄是个不怎么听话的小子，所以得接受生理检查，逻辑真够怪的，可当兔女郎像舔棒棒糖一样尝过精神的柱身，停留在龟头，狠狠吸吮一下，在尼禄抽气时马上含进去，湿热的黏膜地狱已经让年轻人捶了床板。  
兔女郎吞得那么深，好像直接到了喉咙口，强烈收缩的部分紧紧咬着那阴茎，不肯让尼禄退出来。  
尼禄揪住兔女郎的头发，扯到对方的头皮，没想到被吸得更深，总是说出能让他生气话的舌头灵巧非常，窒息好像根本没影响到他，就好像身经百战所以对付起来轻车熟路，甚至故意撩起垂下来的头发，扬起脖子好让年轻人看清楚粗大的阴茎是怎么折磨狭小喉管的，那里被顶得凸起，随着抽插的动作滑动。  
年轻孩子总是学得快，他已经知道怎么能让自己更舒服，更多的窒息，更多的紧压，直到不太好受的兔女郎想往后缩好让里面的东西退出来点，结果直接射出的精液堵住喉咙，他不得不吞咽下去，太多了又太浓稠，口腔盛放不下溢出了嘴巴往外滴，有部分钻进气管里让兔女郎歪头在孩子腿间咳嗽。  
现在不应该叫兔女郎了，因为那对耳朵已经掉下来，尼禄还是挺满意这个的，他想可以让老男人拿出更多的东西。  
紧身衣已经把胯部勒得极为难受，肛口拼命咬了那东西，就是抵抗不了孩子的力气，带了塞子的兔尾巴从缝隙里被拽出来的瞬间就流了热乎乎的液体，那是老男人上台之前灌进去的润滑剂。  
试图让自己从精液中脱身，结果尼禄跟他说其实台下一直有人讨论这个，表壳坚硬凹凸不平的鬼手隔着薄薄皮质布料按压着老男人的小腹，灌得太多所以看起来小腹微鼓，那些人说要么是这只勾人的兔子吃了太多东西，要么是揣了男人的崽子，再喂上几天又会有新的种，等孕期渴求症发作就只能拖着沉重的身体来吧台边求人帮帮他，再喂他些新鲜的东西。  
过于下流的幻想让老男人耳根有点发红，知道是一回事，被人在耳朵边说又是另一回事了。  
好男孩不应该在这种时候说这么多话。  
所以他拉了紧身衣，开裆的丝袜是早有预谋，即使没有这个款式也会故意撕出来，用已经足够柔软甚至流水的口去弄孩子释放过的性器。  
也许真有血缘遗传，还是说半魔人的阴茎都是如此？当足够充血或者情动的时候，里面会有骨头，造成异常坚硬和屁股开花的罪魁祸首，至少没有表现出什么龙类的血统，否则这根阴茎数量可能要加一，老男人得多个口子才方便全部吃下去。  
不是说他没有，只是那种形态受孕率要高太多了，他只是想教教已经成年的孩子如何做爱，而不是被搞得狼狈一团糟。  
尼禄进来的时候打招呼了吗？没有，孩子一插到底，不得章法却因为天赋异禀而照顾了能让老男人爽得乱叫的地方，他的衣服百分之百没有一件能保住，前面那一包兜着精液和前液的混合物，丝袜破破烂烂，肉从那些缝隙中挤出来点，孩子的脸比被干的老男人还红，他端起那杯莫斯科骡子灌进喉咙，冰凉的液体太多了就顺着下巴落，掉进交合处狠狠给了嫩肉鞭笞。  
当啷一声丢掉杯子。  
孩子更用力抓老男人的腰，质量不太好的床板跟着叫来叫去，底下酒吧好像到了新高潮，酒精迅速上头的年轻人开始乱啃。  
这是他的兔子，自己送上门来的可爱兔子。


	2. 尼禄x脱衣舞但

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很柴很柴

他总是说“adios”，接着只留下红色大衣的背影就离开，看不透那双眼睛底下隐藏的东西，年轻人为此感到烦躁。  
那是致命的吸引力，而又不知从何而来，只能日复一日焦躁不安，试图去他那里得到更多，结果每次被揉头毛的无功而返，年轻人想剪了头发让自己看起来成熟点儿，但他也对此无动于衷。  
这可真糟糕，比起被讨厌来说更让人难过的没有回应，尼禄永远进不了他的世界，比如进到没锁门的事务所时在想老男人是不是赖在沙发上躺成懒散的毛绒玩具状，可是他没有，他甚至都不在这儿。  
你的希望落空啦！恶魔在心里放声嘲笑着，手里拎着的慰问品此时此刻变成了搞笑的东西，年轻人只能抱怨着将那些东西一件一件塞进冰箱里，好，酒瓶子和空掉的圣代，冷披萨被毫不犹豫往外甩，去他的抱怨，尼禄有点恶意地想，姬莉叶的炖菜比这个味道好多了，理应占有位置。  
从黄昏一直等到九点，尼禄都没见到老男人，可没听说他今天有什么特别安排，年轻人说这星期这天要来的时候他只是挑眉，露出哄小孩的表情说自己不一定在，尼禄承认自己有点无理取闹，说只是顺路过来看看他有没有又被淹没在垃圾堆和酒瓶子里，也许是盯着他脖子看的表情吓到老男人，他用手摩擦了那片留着红的地方，松口说那你来。  
结果他躲出去了，尼禄早该料到这个的，满口跑火车的骗子，以为年长那些年岁就把自己耍得团团转，有时候露出来轻佻的表情，留下性的暗示又像红色蝴蝶翩然离去，最可气的是年轻人每一次都受诱惑，像只才长了绒毛亲近人的苏格兰牧羊犬幼崽一样追着老男人跑，就为了最后得到漫不经心的摸摸或者亲亲。  
亲个鬼，尼禄可没对老男人动心，他足以成为自己的父亲了。  
不过他肯定不是，自己的父亲是谁尼禄不知道，但绝对，百分之百不是他，闻着味就出来了，那种温和的甜蜜的气味，像是雌性。  
雌性？尼禄琢磨着这个词语，恶魔学知识你可懂得不太多，自己应该算是个小恶魔，可是他是什么？  
是个百分之百操蛋的谜语，是个讨人厌的谎话精，是个给人惹麻烦的老先生，是个在台上跳脱衣舞的男人。  
尼禄的年龄够进成人酒吧了，大块头的保安看着他露出非常懂的笑容，每年都会有新的毛头小子来找玩乐，烟酒毒品总有一样能满足他们，所以他放人进去了，还带点稚气的孩子手上甚至还捏着刚刚从事务所沙发底下扫出来的宣传单。  
毕竟年轻人可坐不住那么久，尼禄盯着自己扔出去的冷披萨盒半天，最终还是从喉咙里挤出叹气声认命站起来把这个事务所里里外外打扫一遍，作为雌性，不是，作为恶魔猎人，如果有人上门委托可不想见到过于肮脏的环境，自己有义务帮他处理这个。  
可他妈的自己在辛辛苦苦收拾那些脏东西，老男人就在这里享受大家的几乎要舔上去的目光，老掉牙的爵士乐响起来，他就戴着黑色兔子面具踩高跟鞋上来了，他以为能瞒住所有人，可谁有他那样的迷人，在自己梦中出现过无数次，每次都伴随着潮湿闷热的触感，小伙子攥紧宣传单，恶狠狠地对吧台侍者说来杯厉害点的。  
对方打量他的年纪，送上了满杯莫斯科骡子，并且说如果是这个月其它日子也许台上的老男人会穿别的衣服，比如说真正的兔女郎装束，乳房都要挤爆出来让人鼻血横流的那种，涨红脸说不是想问这个，对方说这个酒吧里所有年轻人可都是冲着这个来的。  
“除非老兄你胯下那根是装饰品，不然就是你脑子有病，只有这两种人才不喜欢这个。”  
尼禄正常得很，所以他喝第一口之后承认了自己喜欢，那些脏话在心里绕来绕去，视线却没有一刻离开台上的老男人，耳边那些开始吹口哨的男人从嘴里吐出的字眼可比年轻人脑袋里想得更为下流，有那么几个忍不住的家伙在老派音乐声里掏了裤裆。  
有蕾丝边的项圈，内里贴了绒布的黑色手环，几个串了银制十字架的饰品摇摇晃晃，他往舞台那边跳过去，包裹在渔网丝袜的腿看起来棒极啦，像是某种藏在幽暗森林中露出大片皮肤的诱惑精灵，当你贴过去就会被拽入欲望的深渊。  
可是他身上还有别的东西吗？  
绑带的内裤旁边点缀些飘带，带了同样零碎装饰物的薄纱上衣被皮质马甲好好收住，除此之外没有别的东西。  
他刚刚已经甩掉自己的马甲，那件带扣的装饰物好像砸到了某个幸运儿的头顶，对方尖叫着想伸手上台去摸老男人的腿或者胯，警察根本不在意这个，你看到那边的包厢了吗？勤勤恳恳工作的好同志也端了粉色马丁尼大喊脱衣舞男的艺名呢。  
尼禄有点儿生气。  
不知道为什么，是针对自己的东西被别人肆无忌惮的观看还是老男人宁愿让其他人都看见这个都不想和自己待在一起他分不清，总之年轻人很生气，他现在就想把台上那个已经半躺在地上翘起腿隔着兔子面具抛媚眼的家伙给拽下来，大声质问对方在做什么。  
他一定会的，如果老男人还不脱下一件的话。  
年轻人被自己的想法呛了，他赶紧转头咳嗽把这个念头给压下去，可是那些人开始欢呼，连忙把头转过来，老男人腰腹耸动着，交叉抬腿扭腰的模样是很柔软，可他偏偏就能做出诡异的色情感，紧致的肉体与隐约鼓起的胯下，抬起来的胸乳更加明显，说真的尼禄并不想表现得太丢脸，可是他脑袋里最色情的幻想都没到这种赤裸裸的程度，就算有性爱，那也极为隐晦。  
你能指望一个都没什么经验的大男孩有艳情幻想当然是不可能的。  
尼禄的想法好像被台上的老男人听见了，他潇洒起身，手突然就扯开自己上半身的那层薄纱。  
那底下是粉色爱心的乳贴，刚好完全包裹住扩大的乳晕和乳头，他揪了两下，眼尖的人能看到亮彩之下的挺立，老男人就是这样敏感，轻易两下就能让他喘个不停。  
这还没完，似乎就打算直接全部一口气弄完，他的下个目标是自己的腰侧，音乐的曲调配合着往上调了个度，往外微微叉开一条腿，低腰内裤上方露出的胯骨扭动跟上了节奏。  
他真的打算在这里全部脱光吗？准确一点，把自己下半身的风光全部不加掩饰地展示吗？  
老男人露出尼禄熟悉的微笑。  
年轻人意识到了这是什么。  
果然，音乐声戛然而止，半开的内裤堪堪挡住最重要的部分，隐约可见的银色耻毛已经足够平息一部分的欲火，或者说烧得更旺也可以。  
飞吻是最后的谢幕，尼禄把钞票拍到吧台上，年轻男孩往外走了两步，总算找到不那么怪的姿势出去。  
老男人晚了尼禄半个小时回来，大男孩盯着垃圾桶看，似乎对他这个点才知道归家没有半分生气，但丁顺着望过去，酒吧宣传单穿了半截出来。  
什么事都没有发生。  
除了尼禄问他什么时候会有下半场的表演。  
被喂了美味饭菜的传奇恶魔猎人想了想，说也许尼禄再长大一些，他现在还是个幼崽呢。  
至少现在如此。


	3. VD部分

维吉尔掂起那些东西的动作像在研究什么高深的玩意儿，接着是但丁熟悉的表情，他说自己的弟弟这么多年一点儿也没变，依旧喜欢把别人的目光锁在自己身上。  
但丁马上就回答让维吉尔别装傻，这些东西说穿了又没什么，最多算是中年男人不太好摆上台面的小爱好而已，这有什么大不了的，没必要像揪住小尾巴似的在乎，再说了毫无情趣死板讨厌的人是维吉尔，他发展点自己的乐趣根本不该被责怪。  
“嗯哼。”  
维吉尔听起来心情还算不错，扔掉其中一件皮质紧身衣，但丁只记得洗干净，却没注意这种材质的东西稍有不慎就皱成一团，比如说手上这件，如果不打开好好熨烫最后的下场就是成为垃圾桶的客人，或者有别的用途，做点孩子喜欢的小手工。  
不过家里可没有还背着手工作业的孩子，但丁深吸一口气，刚刚被挤出来的眼泪糊在脸上，知道和维吉尔吵这个是没用的，对方既然选择在这个时候把那些陈年旧账拿出来那肯定是想让他受点教训，大不了就是屁股多遭罪，但在那之前，如果维吉尔还选择无动于衷，那但丁只能问从魔界归来之后年长的半魔是不是因为不适应人界的空气所以成为了性无能。  
“别在这个时候挑衅。”  
听听，他老哥有点儿上扬的尾调就是在告诉但丁可以再得寸进尺，这家伙心情好着呢，一时半会不会为自己弟弟的胡言乱语生气。  
如果维吉尔会吹口哨，好，假如他会，那么但丁一定能听见男人用口哨来逗他，而他只能勉强稳住身体去承受下一波的攻击，红通通的屁股上有巴掌印，那也是维吉尔的杰作，他们的性爱总是伴随着或多或少的疼痛，快感和这个总是有千丝万缕的联系。  
维吉尔说但丁没必要藏这些东西，他想穿就穿，搞得别人还以为是他不让自己的弟弟兼伴侣搞这个。  
事实上但丁才不相信此时此刻维吉尔嘴里蹦出来的话，追求力量的男人到底哪些话是真哪些话是假他可是听得出来，休想用这个来迷惑他，除非维吉尔亲手为他穿起来。  
不知道是不是那颗果子有读心的功能，维吉尔真的拉开那件紧身衣的金属拉链，往但丁背上比了比，似乎不太能塞进去，造成这个状况的罪魁祸首是披萨和草莓圣代。  
但丁觉得可以再准确一点儿，凶手是维吉尔给他做的定时一日三餐加零嘴的披萨和圣代。  
过去他可没这样，不稳定的工作让他总是富有一段时间，又持续贫穷，积攒下来的脂肪会完完全全消耗掉，只留下最顽固的部分堆积在他胸口和屁股上越发彰显存在，让年岁渐长的男人不得不跟着换自己的衣服，包括那些情趣式的。  
被操得快痉挛的肠道显然没办法死死咬住过大的性器，事实上只要维吉尔想，那巨大的龟头甚至能把但丁的内脏拖出来一部分，让嫣红可怜的肉挂在空气里瑟瑟发抖，直到下次突然的抽插又被送回去。  
毕竟血缘就是这么妙，干过但丁屁股的另一个人阴茎里有坚硬的骨头，作为父辈的维吉尔当然也有，甚至比孩子长得更刁钻点儿，但丁当然有试过上位用屁股去强暴对方的阴茎，然而最终的结果就是自己被颠得乱叫，最后腰杆发酸去抓前面的床单，根本没有像那些男性健康杂志里说的那样让阴茎的主人体验私处骨折的疼痛。  
敌方太过强大，必须采取其它的攻击方式，但丁到后来总算明白，孩子倒是稍微更好应付点儿，只要抛个媚眼撒个娇老男人就能得到他想要的，可维吉尔就不行，冷酷的哥哥最擅长的就是拒绝，对红肿眼眶的弟弟视而不见，偏要一次比一次重一次比一次深的告诉但丁他身体内部还有多少敏感点等着去探索。  
但丁咳出来的火星给床单烧了好几个口子，幸好维吉尔此时正摸索着给他套那件兔女郎的紧身胸衣没注意这个，侧边开口的设计非让但丁抬腿才能把裆部给套进去。  
所以维吉尔退出来了，捣得浓稠的精液失去堵塞之后就开始顺着松弛的甬道往外流，但丁的腿软得像宽意大利面，随便被提起强制性塞进去，这真的不合身了，他露了大半个屁股，勒住的地方没过一会出现鼓起的痕迹，让原本就痛的屁股雪上加霜开始发痒起疹子。  
他想叫维吉尔别弄这个，收得极细的档捂得漏水性器难受，还有根本没做完这回的穴口还想要刚刚的东西插进来，腰侧的拉链夹到肉，可维吉尔就是拉上去，拉到顶端，摇晃的银色拉链装饰让但丁的胸口紧得快背过气了。  
维吉尔似乎还想把底下的开口也搞成相同的状态，只是摸了一把就发现那个拉链已经暴力扯坏，空留装饰作用。  
里面嵌了铁丝所以保持挺立的兔耳朵发卡只是有点表面开裂，戴上去依旧效果绝赞，但丁贴着床，被摆成了随时可供享用兔子女郎的模样。  
接着是头发，维吉尔没有提前准备梳子，于是用手指穿过自己红着眼弟弟的发丝，一下一下，解开打结的地方，甚至还有空往手里倒上点芳香精油保持发尾的润泽与迷人光泽。  
但丁几乎就要追着自己哥哥的手去了，带了凉意与香味的手指，肉欲红晕与湿润喘息都在告诉维吉尔现在这只成熟而丰腴的兔子很想要，他不想玩等待的游戏，坏掉拉链的地方快流成河了，这当然有点夸张，但的确也是真的。  
维吉尔让他再等等。  
但丁现在就是只开始生气抬起腿准备踢人的兔子，他可不想最后又是因为过于焦灼的繁殖性交欲望影响了大脑的判断让他自动展现尖利甲胄拱破床单，连接生殖腔的细小缝隙也在会阴下方出现，平息火焰后消失，把那些精液严严实实封进身体内部，接下来好几天他都会感觉到腹部的鼓胀和溢满全身属于维吉尔的味道，尼禄会为此狂打喷嚏，直到身体自动把这些不应该存在又找不到腔体出口的异物给吸收干净才把孩子的恶魔鼻炎给治好。  
半魔的身体构造也太奇怪了，他离上上稀有物种生理行为被研究名单只差一点。  
他不想当精液的储存器，完全不，更何况还有中头奖的可能性，这个年龄的半魔可还在拥有生育功能的范围内，更别提他的伴侣还在旁边，尼禄的弟弟或者维吉尔的孙子听起来都会让普通人产生永久性的精神创伤。  
所以另一道口子还是算了，除非他们准备好了避孕措施，而不是现在正在进行的无套性爱。  
说是正在进行好像又有点错，可但丁没在意这个，他现在就想狠狠给维吉尔一脚，结果被抓住脚踝，擦拭得干干净净的红色高跟鞋衬出脚背的白皙，因为合脚所以轻易就套上去，因为维吉尔卡在双腿间所以没办法合上只能摇晃着那条腿，和过去的装扮只差刮掉腿毛穿一双贴合肌肤的丝袜，渔网袜也可以，都很性感。  
维吉尔说让他从床上起来，尼禄还有一会就到了。  
总算搞清楚啦，年长者想玩点游戏，报复之前但丁抱怨维吉尔毫无情趣的话。  
作为父辈当然不喜欢子嗣窥探自己的物品，不过对方也展示了力量，在圈定的范围内允许触碰也是个好家长该做的事，尼禄要学习的恶魔知识还多着呢。  
但丁可以算得上毫无廉耻地将腿叉得更开，告诉这位打算给孩子甜头尝的大家长如果要招待即将来临的客人那么还差最重要的装扮，既然兔尾巴没有，那就得找别的东西给他堵起来。  
他如愿以偿，滚烫的阴茎让老男人错过了和孩子打招呼的最佳时间，最终被夹在中间做了热乎乎的软奶酪馅料。  



	4. 父子吃蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不科学描写

但丁被夹在最中间。  
这可不是他自己决定的，刚刚维吉尔放开了，结果嘴唇干裂明显已经缺水状态的传奇恶魔猎人就从床上摔倒地毯上，要不是孩子及时用那对莹蓝色的翅膀爪子抓住饱受颠簸折磨的腰，但丁肯定会脸先贴在地上，接着又被顶着肌肤和羊毛织物摩擦淌不多却更加粘稠的口水。  
可能是抓得太紧又太深，但丁听见尼禄在他耳朵边说摸到了自己的东西，龟头将那层有些绵软的腹部肌肉给顶起来，原来已经插到那么里面的地方了。  
没办法去辨认孩子话语里的情绪到底是偏向发现新奇东西多一些还是兴奋更多，但丁现在就想喝点水，休息两分钟，开始下个回合当然不错，可用这种明显头晕目眩的状态不太好。  
维吉尔没打算给他端水，而是揪起他像被水洗过的发露出那双红通通肿起来的蓝眼睛，接着就喊张嘴。  
试图用沙哑的声音说自己不需要这个，还是想要正常一点的饮用水，哪怕是从水龙头接出来的也好，就用放在桌子上那个啤酒易拉罐都可以。  
结果年长者回答这里有现成的为什么要下楼。  
在但丁咬紧牙关拒绝合作之后维吉尔捏了他的鼻子，试图抵抗的但丁分配自己所剩无几的氧气，这里该用多少那里该用多少，他还能坚持几分钟。  
他忘了屁股里还塞着的东西，因为缺氧而肺部收缩，老男人更没有抵抗力了，尼禄就抓住这个机会狠狠动起来，猝不及防的但丁挣扎起来试图脱离那根带骨头的阴茎，可要是腿有力气之前就不会这样，他现在就是个人肉套子，纠正，半魔人套子，被年轻人异常精神的东西刺穿戳在上面。  
被顶端老是撞到的那块肉腔内壁好像从里到外都淤青了，腹部表面很明显看得到堆积起来的紫红色，孩子的手就摸着那块地方，以为这是什么特别的痛痛会因此飞走的魔术。  
但丁本有机会纠正尼禄这个错误的思想，只是没法了，他的嘴被另一根阴茎堵的严严实实，直插喉口强迫咽下去，上颚扁桃体被挤得疼痛，附加上舌骨被压住令整条舌头都难以动弹，幸好位置没错，给气管留了空隙，只挤了食道，巨大的龟头说不定已经戳到环状软骨板的位置，那块部位是软滑的，避免喉软骨骨折，毕竟这听起来实在是太过疑难杂症了，送到医院诊治马上就变成护士口里的午夜杂谈。  
每当他适应过来后方的攻击和前面口交的折磨，这对讨人厌的父子就会调整攻势，追不上也挡不住，最后还被掐住前端甩来甩去流水滴滴答答的性器根部，手脚酸软挺过去这波高潮，托半魔人体质的福这样持续性高强度性爱带来的仅仅只有一点儿脱水症状和肌肉酸痛，啊，可能屁股会有十几个小时经不了任何触碰，不过快感全部堆在身体里最后肯定会出事，比如说但丁此时瞳孔里若隐若现的火焰痕迹以及开始凝聚的魔力。  
尼禄不知道这个状态预示着什么，但维吉尔知道，在遥远的过去有，在魔界也碰到，那几次但丁都够呛，而尼禄的诞生也是其中一次的成果。  
凸起弧度宛若初孕的腹部不仅仅是阴茎还有堵在里面的精液，手掌按下去就会发出肠鸣以反抗动作，痉挛扭曲纠结着痛与乐，内脏好像都被彻底窥探了一遍，魔人化来了又去，一瞬间坚硬的甲胄把孩子的皮肤给割破溢出鲜血，母亲的本能让他想安慰被弄伤的幼崽，以魔人的年纪来说，尼禄的的确确是幼崽，他才学会这个不久呢。  
可是母亲也渴求着来自伴侣的疼爱，他是应该先转身试图将孩子按进自己怀里，还是先让自己的伴侣看看彻底熟透的性器官？  
尼禄感觉包裹自己的部分变窄了，好像被什么挤走了一定的空间，刚刚的魔人化让血脉共鸣，躁动不安的幼崽还没学会对眼前血液与肉体的诱惑无动于衷，金色的眼眸闪光，在咬上但丁的脖子后才平静下来，伸出舌头像可爱听话的小狗去舔那个过深而渗血的牙印。  
但丁来不及想更多，他拼命后退试图让堵在喉咙里的大家伙赶紧出来，虽然自愈可以解决很多问题，但是维吉尔的恶魔屌可不是那么容易消退下去的，万一到最后和自己口腔里的肉长在一起难分彼此，那传奇恶魔猎人就可以换个名字叫传奇飞机杯了，上下都能使用并且接受各种过激玩法，看串在他喉咙里的可怕性器就能完全验证这点。  
维吉尔显然也还没打算给但丁做这样的印记标示，但是放过了喉咙就不能放过屁股。  
会阴下方此时多出来的缝隙透着点不怎么常用的幼嫩可爱，用指节轻轻扣上去但丁就会停止腰杆抖着躲个不停，女性器官所带来的快感虽然没有那么爆发式的激烈，却胜在连续不断高潮迭起，让这具脱水的躯体越发雪上加霜，毕竟维吉尔没射，那么就没补充到什么，往外流水的一直是他。  
偏偏连下面都不让但丁如愿。  
只要下方的缝隙一出现，就非的要往子宫里灌上精液才行，他和维吉尔都熟悉这个，而孩子的手却好奇地拨弄着褶皱器官与逐渐充血的阴蒂，天知道在这片地方为什么能放得下这么多增加快感的东西。  
如果把这个问题拿来问维吉尔，他的哥哥会看着但丁的眼睛解答，这是为了方便更好的减轻疼痛加强受孕可能性，恶魔的交配总是伴随着接连不断的疼痛和极低的成功率，塔顶上一次就中算是非常罕见的例子，如果想的话甚至能以这件事来写一篇关于加强恶魔受孕可能性的外在条件探究这样的论文。  
听起来太奇怪了。  
但丁以为维吉尔肯定要抢在孩子前先占有那道发肿翕合的缝隙，维吉尔却把龟头抵在后面。  
他说这个不行，人的身体，半魔的身体不是橡胶制品可以随意拉伸打开，被尼禄填满的肠道已经没有更多的余地来承受了，如果一定要塞进去那么……  
那么会出血，会剧痛，会被撕开，胯骨每一寸接缝都在抗议，眼前噼里啪啦炸开分不清颜色的烟花，耳鸣与晕眩同时袭来，那仅仅是才进入。  
尼禄也并不好受，他不想和自己的父亲分享这里，更何况维吉尔明明才享用，却不愿意多让给孩子点，强制性就要收回所有权。  
两根带骨头的阴茎把但丁最后的力气消耗干净，生理性的眼泪一颗接着一颗重新涂染那些已经干涸的旧痕迹，尼禄听老男人鼻腔里发出的声音，里面含着细弱的哭腔。  
孩子是第一次面对这样的景象，软下去的心稍微让下面的阴茎没之前那么针锋相对，而是配合着进攻已经软烂的肠道，前列腺甜蜜的抽痛一阵高过一阵，什么都没有的子宫发出空虚的咕叽声，似乎对另一个器官能吃那么多而感到嫉妒。  
但丁知道现在自己一定丢脸得狠，但他受不了被狠狠夹在中间动弹不得又完全没有满足，一边过载一边什么也没有，可怜兮兮吐着泛滥的水，搅成一锅白浆的脑袋终于抛弃了所有可能存在的理智，但丁的手挤进两人缝隙间，胯骨刚刚的疼痛麻痹了所有的感官以至于现在将腿开得彻底也不会再有其它阻碍，不知轻重扒开自己那片褶皱将嫣红的小口全部暴露出来，甚至用指甲去挠，只为让自己连绵的饥渴痛痒能平息下来些许，好让他能用那条灵巧的舌头说出点希望能被插这里的话语。  
潮吹液因为后穴的挤压甚至直接喷射出来，清亮液体浸透但丁的手，多余部分不断下滑与纠缠耻毛柱身表面黏在一起，他开始乱七八糟说起不着边际的话。  
如果孩子大胆点直接用巴掌招呼那片彻底艳红的褶皱，但丁百分之百会尖叫着晕过去，直到下一次快感唤醒疲惫不堪的身体继续跟上节奏。  
他说他还要，又说不要了，汗水，精液，空空如也的润滑剂瓶子，空气里蒸腾快要凝结实质性的荷尔蒙，空荡荡的子宫，过满的肠道，破旧风箱起伏不定留了不少牙印好像发胀即将溢奶的胸乳，谁的手一碰但丁，老男人就开始叫，嗓子这回彻底哑掉，几乎跟着下面一起渗血。  
维吉尔让他再忍耐，因为插进前面可能会受孕，但丁之前一直排斥这个。  
被这个消息冲击的孩子愣住了，他没想过这个，年轻人知道自己的母亲是谁，但他从来没更深一步去想，此时肿成两倍大却依旧很小的地方诞生了他，那份疼痛与不能和别人所说的孤独让孩子的动作越发珍惜起来。  
他爱自己的母亲，用所有青年人的热情去拥抱，但年轻人的确还有很多东西要学，比如他应该知道在这种已经是成熟雌性半魔人的面前显露孩子的撒娇会让母亲难以招架，将疼爱与性搞混，只想彻底取悦在场的两位血缘至亲。  
听起来混乱度彻底超标了。  
父亲让孩子去占有前面。  
粗长的阴茎直接破开宫口往最深处，顶得幼软腔体成了新月模样，淫液四溅，但丁几乎要整个人被蒸熟的红透，腹部的淤青在缓慢褪去，又在此时此刻出现新的痕迹。  
到底会不会中奖但丁已经无从考虑了，他甚至没想到自己之后还要一边被灌肠清洗那些进得太深搅得肚子痛的恶魔精液一边吃不知道有没有效果的短期避孕药。  
他现在只想躺下，或者彻底被抛上快感天堂的甜美的永恒黑暗中去，至少别让他在意这场棒呆了的性爱结束之后究竟要躺多久才会好。  
享受现在，享受一切。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
